


【all葉】《黑暗童話》小紅帽#5

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin





	【all葉】《黑暗童話》小紅帽#5

屁股上的黏膩已經擦去  
叶修抬頭看著木製時鐘，已經接近中午了  
要不是喻文州作亂，他現在早就進入森林裡了  
"不能讓奶奶久等..."叶修扶著一旁的桌子站起身。他的雙腿還因為剛才觸手的侵犯而在微微發顫著  
王傑希在性事上是不留情面的，他的一砲通常是自己前後高潮數次，被操的兩眼上翻，無法思考換取的。而又在同一天裡，他又被喻文州的分身折磨的沒有存貨了  
他確定今天不能再放縱那些腦袋長在胯下的渾蛋們了，不然下一次射出的東西可能不是精液那麼簡單  
提著裝滿藥材的袋子，叶修想到去森林經過的土地，又想到剛才自己反覆下定決心的事，不禁重重嘆了一口氣  
怎麼差點就忘了呢…

到奶奶家的路上，會經過一片新生地  
那片新生地算是整個森林裡最寶貴的土地  
也是叶修休息時會選擇的不二選擇  
只是...  
看著眼前睜著眼睛巴眨巴眨看著他的人馬，那明亮的雙眼帶著無限委屈，整張帥臉帶著陰鬱的陰影。叶修重新嘆口氣  
"小周，今天我真的不行"叶修說  
和其他人比起來，能哄能騙能好好溝通的除了周澤楷外叶修還真找不到其餘的人  
當然很有肯能是他還沒看見人馬厲害的一面  
撫摸人馬的馬背，叶修心裡羨慕著。周澤楷的毛還是那麼滑順，手心下溫溫熱熱的，很溫暖  
他把頭靠在人馬背上，享受臉頰上的溫熱  
周澤楷委屈的看著休息的叶修，尾巴垂著晃著晃著，還帶著一些急躁  
他知道自己和叶修的肌膚之親比另外那些討厭的傢伙還少，就因為叶修覺得他可以商量，不會用些小手段來讓他妥協，所以常常拖了很久才願意和他做一次。雖然因為這樣，叶修對他日常的一些小要求都不會拒絕。且就算是那些傢伙來和自己吵架，叶修也會第一個站在自己身邊說話...  
但周澤楷有些後悔當初自己決定的性格了  
他是很專情的，他想對自己的另一半特別好，把所有東西都獻給他，還願意獻出對人馬來說等於尊嚴的馬背給叶修騎乘

但他一直不了解叶修心裡所想的

叶修很懂得如何釣著人的心，一下近一下遠的，讓人心癢癢的想接近，又害怕傷害到他而小心翼翼的  
但到現在他都不知道他在叶修心中的排名是多少，又或者到底有沒有他  
因為他和叶修的相遇很直接，沒有什麼動人的相遇。而是當時對方被人下了藥，躲在石頭後自慰時遇上了發情期的他，兩人一拍即合搞上了  
但周澤楷當時還是有考慮的，他不是那種發情期一到就必須搞一砲的人馬，而是他對叶修一見鍾情，而且是想把人帶回部落的那種心情  
搞完後激情也散了，他們都有些尷尬，小聊一會兒後對方就離開了  
而自那次後他一直很在意，但叶修也遲遲沒有來找他的意思，於是他悄悄的化形成人類下山，想打探他的消息，但人類村莊就在一步遠的地方，他就聽到了男性人類用噁心的語調說叶修是個萬人騎的婊子，是怎麼誘惑男人收取利益的  
男人說的每句話都刺激著周澤楷，當他聽到男人說他在叶修的浴室挖了一角，每天看少年的銅體時  
當下他惱怒下殺了那兩個人類，狠狠把他們的胯下踩著成爛泥，再挖出他們的眼珠餵給豬吃  
回過神來，他已滿身血。喘著氣的他自知今天是無法繼續下去了，變回原形後飛快的衝回自己的土地

之後他常常趴在之前那顆樹下，沒有什麼想法，只是發著呆  
他的好友江波濤說他這是得了魔障，試著打開他的心房未果。只好要他趕緊出去走走，還特地告訴他去森林裡的一塊湖泊找湖泊掌管者尋求辦法  
被朋友用馬尾掃出去的人馬當家只能用最快的速度趕到湖泊

但他一到目的地時，眼前的景象讓他在心中狠狠的痛罵江波濤一頓  
人家現在發情期在洩慾你他媽叫我來幹什麼？  
他在草叢後聽到喻文州帶喘氣的聲音說他等會有客人，要少年自己趕緊動作讓他射出來  
那個客人無疑就是他，周澤楷用帥臉拜託正要去和主人稟告客人來的兔子先等人做完再去，然後靜靜的等著  
從他的角度來看，只能看到少年纖細的腿一顫一顫的抖著，腳趾因為快感而緊縮  
"主人非常中意那個孩子"一旁的兔子動著自己的三辦唇說"小的也很喜歡他，他會摸摸小的的肚子"  
"他的名子第一個字是小的最喜歡吃的東西"  
喻文州抱著已經被操到昏睡的孩子轉身  
"叶修"

"小周?小周!"  
"....唔?"  
看著終於回過神的人馬，叶修無奈了  
這傢伙擺明剛才在睜眼作春夢阿!肉棒都翹老高著  
舔舔唇，叶修嚥下一口水  
他的身體因長期的開發愈來愈淫蕩，看到那種巨物腿都快軟了  
但他知道自己今天已經太超過了，只能先滿足人馬

周澤楷知道自己的狀況很糟糕，但四條長腿不管怎麼動，還是擋不住自己的慾望  
最後他只好自暴自棄的放任叶修觀看  
"...這樣吧，今天我幫你射出來吧"叶修沒想嘲笑周澤楷，自己抓著人馬的肉棒擼了起來  
周澤楷當下亂了腳步，四條腿僵硬的讓叶修在自己肚子下面  
"...但...但你說今天不行..."周澤楷是開心叶修妥協，但他不希望傷了對方的身體  
"沒事，用手給你擼出來"叶修從馬肚下鑽出來，先給周澤楷一個吻在唇上，又快速鑽回底下

(這裡是一個不會寫手動的銅魚慢慢游過

完事後，叶修躺在人馬背上，看著那直挺著腰編織花冠的人馬優美的背後線條  
周澤楷溫順，給與情人絕對的好。要是他是女孩子的話，還巴不得倒貼他  
長久的相處讓叶修的心有些動搖，他有耐心，懂得退讓，溫柔讓他淪陷。他也知道和那些人比起來，他給周澤楷的真是太少太少了  
他的心意叶修是懂得，他很開心周澤楷有這樣的想法，但是...自己這種以身換物的身體，他要嗎？

終於編好花冠的周澤楷開心的轉身，就看見他思思念念恨不得抱緊處理的寶貝兒看著他，眼中有一滴眼淚滑過  
"叶修?!"人馬急了，動手擦去那滴眼淚詢問  
"看來快要下雨了"叶修沒想到自己那麼感性，吸吸鼻子笑了笑  
周澤楷皺緊眉頭，看著無雲的天空再看向叶修  
叶修摸摸鼻子，周澤楷那張臉上寫滿了你騙我，你虎爛等等的字眼  
兩人都在堅持，最後是周澤楷讓步，將花冠帶到叶修頭上  
"我喜歡你"他是小聲的說出這句話  
他只小聲的說，因為叶修不會...  
"嗯，我也喜歡你"  
說喜歡他....  
嗯?  
"!!!!!"  
滿臉通紅的人馬快速轉身，而對方已經翻身，露個後腦杓給他  
"我要睡了"  
"等等!別睡!起來!"  
"乎嚕嚕嚕嚕一一"  
周澤楷很想把人從背上抖下來問清楚，但他該死的捨不得，只好委屈的趴在石頭上

但那幸福的表情，已經背叛他的想法了

 

 

遠方的奶奶:"不好意思，請問還有人記得我嗎！"


End file.
